Cryptic
by Wintreaux
Summary: His soulmate is a human, and she doesn't know he exists. - Sheldon/Penny - AU - Supernatural - Rated M for language and themes -


**I.**

The vibrations ran through his body and filled his eardrums. It was loud and the indistinct chattering around him only made it louder. He could feel the bass of the music, and the incessant pounding in his head every time the song reached its climax. The terribly hued lights bounced off the wall, dancing eccentrically across the sticky floor. His face remained stoic as he occupied the stool at the sticky bar, looking out into the sea of faces and inebriated bodies. _It would be so easy_.

_None of them would remember._

He let his piercing eyes wander across the floor, his eyes locking on the back of a woman's head. She had red hair, it was ridiculously curly and large with volume. He let his eyes roam the back of her body, and they landed on her bottom. It was voluptuous and had he been a different man, he might have approached her. Instead, when the woman turned her head, sensing someone had been watching her, and they locked eyes; he simply nodded and looked away. Not at all ashamed he was caught staring. He supposed she should take it as a compliment, her face hadn't been that appealing and after a few seconds he deduced she was desperately looking to meet a willing man tonight, to make her end of the week quota.

He would not be that man.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, however one looked at it, he only had eyes for one woman. She had yet to know this though.

It was rather unfair, the whole thing. He knew of her existence, knew whenever she breathed, and could sense her from a mile away. Yet, she had no inkling of his own existence, and if she had saw him in a fleeting glance, he was sure she never thought twice about him. _Just another regular with a need and craving to fill._ It angered a small part of him, but he knew thinking rationally, it wasn't her fault. She was just as clueless as the rest of the human race, and they couldn't help the way they evolved. He tilted his head back slightly and threw the rest of his drink down his throat, the warm liquid burning the back of his throat in a way that gave him great pleasure, as it ran down its path.

He looked at the watch on his wrist and then back up to the stage in front of him, she'd be on any second now. He knew the rest of the goers in the lounge knew this too, for they were all slowly gravitating towards the front of the building, towards the stage, and retreating back into their seats. He remained at the bar, it was a good enough view and it provided him enough shadow to not be viewed if he didn't want to. Most of the men in the lounge looked to be well over thirty, all with ring indentations on the fourth finger on their left hand, from where they removed their wedding bands for the night. The small metal no doubt weighing down their wallets and pockets in its hiding place. It was sad and pathetic to think about.

He caught sight of a group of younger men, they looked to be younger than him. He chuckled to himself, without making much of a noise, _everyone was younger than him_. But these men looked to be in their early twenties. They had the eagerness of frat boys, and the smug air around them damn near suffocated him as they walked past him, without much of a glance. He supposed they didn't even think he was worthy enough to be acknowledged, despite one of them bumping into him rudely. He just clenched the empty glass in his hand and rolled his eyes. These guys brought the club the most money, they were young and naïve, and very easy to manipulate. They would be in a subconscious battle of 'who has the most money' and they'd spend until their wallet cried or their parents cut their credit card off. They tipped like millionaires because they wanted the attention of the females, and at the end of the night they went home with their tails in between their legs. So, he thought it unwise to confront them for brushing into him. He didn't want them to go home and the lounge miss out on that kind of money.

"Somethin' you need?"

He came down from his thoughts quickly, the voice of one of the frat boys catching his attention. He hadn't realized he was staring at the group of men intently as he judged them, they must have caught him staring and decided to say something about it. _Mob mentality_. He leaned his head to the side slightly, interested in the fact the skinniest of the group was the one to address him. Maybe he was the newest member and felt like he had to prove himself to the rest of his brothers. A grave mistake picking himself as a target.

"Nothing any of you could give me."

He waved the bartender down and beckoned for another drink. He wasn't moved by the way these men squared their shoulders and huddled into a semi-circle. It had been a long time since he was involved in a fight, but the adrenaline of it all was exciting him. He glanced back at the stage, the current girl leaving, which meant she was about to come out now. He sighed; he knew the group of men were still watching him with angry looks on their faces. Perhaps they weren't used to not being intimidating.

"Exactly," the skinny one spat, "Because we're not fucking gays!" He said viciously.

He cocked an eyebrow, confused as to what that had to do with anything but then quickly made the connection that the skinny one was implying, he himself was in fact looking for a gay partner. His smirk only deepened in amusement. Was being gay still being used as an insult? He hadn't heard anything that ignorant for some time now, so it took him for surprise.

"You'd fool me," he gestured to the group of men, "You know, all of you coming here together, huddling in a circle like that," he chuckled darkly, "Turn around and walk away before you do something you regret little boy."

"What was that, asshole?" A dark haired one exclaimed, he was bigger than the skinny one, but still he remained unfazed.

"You heard me," he brought his attention to the dark-haired male, annoyed now that his time was being messed with by these losers. He heard the music starting, and registered it as her start music, he sighed deeply and looked into the dark-haired males' eyes, deeply, "Walk away, don't come back."

He held the dark-haired males gaze for a few more seconds, the younger man's pupils contracting to a mere black speckle, "Now." His voice brooding.

He turned to his group of friends and spoke in a tone that implied he was under the influence of a greater force. He wasn't sure what the man was saying, and he didn't care, because a few seconds later the group was walking away confused, but not before the skinny one threw up his middle finger.

He was upset that when he turned back to the stage, she was already on it. But he was determined to enjoy the rest of the show.

The front of the stage was lined with eager men and wads of cash, all probably withdrawn from the bank account they share with their wives, they were hooting and hollering from the edge of the platform begging for a closer look – or even just a brief touch of her soft velvety skin. One of the rules of the club was no touching, it was written in bold red letters at the entrance, he didn't understand why they never listened and risked the chance to get removed from the building.

She moved like a viper, elegantly and agile. Her body was adorned in a tightly fitting white corset that pushed her cleavage up and together, white laced boy shorts that left her bottom looking full and it bounced as she glided across the stage. Her heels were high, and her hair was curled into perfect ringlets that fell down her back, she looked angelic. She looked pure. But the naughty tantalizing look in her green eyes proved otherwise. He grinned as she crawled to the front of the stage seductively, her back perfectly arched as she displayed herself for the eager men, they all threw their money at her and she blew a kiss and winked at them before skillfully collecting the bills.

He knew this was her job, and he knew this was something she was doing before he knew she was his, but he couldn't help but feel anger at the way the men were pawing for her and shouting for her. He was only happy they weren't allowed to touch her, had she been a stripper and maybe this would go completely different.

Two other women joined her on stage, one with straight dark brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders, she wore a blue corset outfit. Her body was toned, and she was thicker than his angel, but she also had a pleasing body because the men started cheering for her as well. On the other side was a raven-haired woman, she had pale skin and was taller than both of the women beside her. She wore a pink corset set and was a lot thinner than them both. His eyes never left his angel though.

Their set carried on for another six minutes, and it was by then he realized it was two in the morning, the lounge was closing. Everyone slowly started to pile out of the building, and he was one of the first to go. He made his way to the side walk, the chilly night air blowing past him but not affecting him.

He watched as some of the dancers and waitress from the lounge exited from the back of the building and piled into their cars. He waited, and then he saw her. She was in sweat pants and a large aged fur coat, her hair in a messy bun as the wind whipped around her. She wasn't alone though, beside her was the brunette woman that accompanied her on stage. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the object of his affection cross the lot and go towards a small red car.

He felt his feet moving across the street and he swiftly made it towards the lot, something caught his eyes as she moved to get into the vehicle, and he called out.

"Excuse me?"

She stopped with one leg in the car and looked back at him, she looked around confused, probably trying to deduce if he was in fact speaking to her. She hesitated for a moment, probably worried for her own safety, but with one glance at her friend who now stood by the passenger seat of the car, she turned to fully look at him. "Yes?"

He bent down and picked up a piece of paper, "I think you dropped this."

She looked at his hand briefly and noticed he was in fact holding something that belonged to her. She grinned sheepishly and took the paper from his deft fingers. She shoved it into her coat pocket noisily, "Thank you, I would've been lost without this."

He nodded his head, it was the first time he heard her speak, and he hadn't been disappointed. Her voice was beautiful, and the sound carried him across the ocean on a gentle wave. He only regretted that it was night, and the moonlight was doing nothing to light up her eyes, the cracked lighting on the building not helping at all. He wanted to see her beautiful face up close, and he wasn't sure if he'd get another chance. He stepped closer to her, highly aware that she took a step back.

"I saw you dance tonight; you sure do know how to put on a show," he complimented.

He could tell her smile was forced, and he could feel the uncomfortableness radiating off her body. He stepped back immediately, it hit him like a brick, and he hated it. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, he didn't mean to scare her. He glanced at her friend, and saw she was now wearing thick rimmed glasses, it took a few seconds for him to deduce her thoughts. '_What's this creep doing? He is cute though._' Creep? He didn't want to be seen as a creep.

"Thank you," she said politely, "Thanks again for the paper. Goodnight," she ended the conversation quickly, and without giving him a chance to reply, she got into her car and closed the door, locking it in the process. He stood there, confused. He hadn't meant for this encounter to go this way.

He watched as she started her vehicle and quickly pulled out of the lot.

The pull to follow her was strong, and he wanted nothing more than to do it, she was his after all. But she didn't know that. He reasoned she would know soon, she had to. He looked up at the night sky, something now dawning on him as he went over their small encounter, he couldn't read her mind.

* * *

**This will be a SHORT story. I have the idea, but I don't have the time to fully commit to a super long story right now as I did tell you guys last month I'm starting a new full time job this month.**


End file.
